Making One Cultured
The woman rolled out of bed. Her grin was infectious as she prepared for the day's affairs. Eating a sizable breakfast, the woman began dressing in her battle uniform, composed of a simple of midnight black robe and leggings. Grabbing her pitch black scythe (a gift from her father), Aojiro gave it an experimental twirl, delighting in the sharpness of the blade and the crispness of the spin. The woman's euphoria only as she remembered what day it was. The time had come to go raiding. Granted, a good portion of her guilds members were out conducting their own affairs, but Aojiro decided a small group would be sufficient for crushing this guild. Known as Cross Bones, they had caught her attention for being arrogant and condescending. They also possessed one or two mages that captured her interest. It could very well prove an opportunity to further consolidate her Succubus's power. Malicious intentions sprang in her mind while she remembered the guild's most recent addition. Perhaps it was time to introduce him the culture of Succubus Eye. Strapping her weapon to her back, Aojiro went to rouse Xero from his slumber. Finding his room, she knocked on his door. "Xero, wake up. It's time to go hunting." Aojiro stated simply, malevolent glee stirring in her voice. Xero was currently sitting in his room eating a home cooked meal of hog and tulip jelly, a special recipe of his. He was halfway through his dish when he heard a knock at the door and a gleeful voice telling him it was time to hunt. Xero slowly sat up from his chair and stretched before lazily wandering to the door and opening it to see Aojiro. As the door opened Aojiro would see most of the man's room. It was covered in plush blue carpeting and painted a soft white. The shelves running along the room were covered in various trinkets and one of the corners of the room had been transformed into a pseudo-kitchen. His bed was on an elevated platform with enough room for a plush chair under it and the whole place smelled like spices. "So what are we hunting Aojiro?" Xero asked to no response. He quickly realized she was just staring at him awkwardly and looked down to realize he was clad in only his undergarments. "Oh right decency sorry." He spoke as he snapped his fingers and a was covered in a pair of black pants, a white shirt and a black jacket. Aojiro sighed, her buzz from earlier dampened slightly by Xero's appearance. "I know you were in your own room, but at least put on clothes before answering the door," she responded in exasperated fashion. She then thought about his question before responding, "Dark guilds. Or a dark guild, since its only one for today. The guild's name is Cross Bones, and the theme fits their arrogance to a tee. Since they're outside of the alliance they've become fair game. Besides, they have some things I find interesting though the rest of the fodder isn't necessary." Aojiro stated in detail. She touched her scythe, reassuring herself that it was still there and ready for action. "I believe its time that you're inducted into the Succubus Eye culture, considering I've done this at one time or another with every other member. Hopefully the guild puts up more a challenge than the last one though. I mean at least numerically they look solid at about 100-150 members. We'll see if that means anything though. But come along." Aojiro turned her back and began walking down the hall towards the Succubus Eye's main entrance/exit. The time had come to take the best and dispense with the rest. Xero's eyes shown with glee as Aojiro told him what they were hunting. "Oh sweet a dark guild murdering fest." Xero laughed happily as he snapped his fingers again, replacing his jacket with a large hooded cloak that cast his face in shadows. "This will make it much more fun." Xero laughed as he ran to the guild's entrance and waited for Aojiro. "So where is this place I can just warp us in as long as I know the location." Xero spoke as he readied himself for the murderfest. Aojiro smirked. Xero's excitement proved infectious, allowing her to recover her earlier demeanor. "It's a little ways away, in the eastern corner of Fiore. There aren't exact coordinates, but that rough geographic location should be enough. Now let's go murder some 'innocents'." Aojiro said before readying herself. She donned a cloak of her own before putting on the hood. Her blood had already began to rise in tandem; it appears her berserker line was also excited for today's festivities. "Remember, we're there to create a work of art, a masterpiece that we can tell the subsequent generations." Aojiro stated before flashing her extended canines in a devil may care grin. Xero smirked as he achieved the location. "Roger that chief." Was all that was heard before a rift opened below the two an swallowed them. An instant later the two were stating within those exact coordinates. In the distance Xero spotted a large building shrouded in trees. "Is that where we'll be having the murderfest?" Xero asked excitedly as he began to move towards the large building. "Indeed. Fortunately for them, everyone is home. Let's hope they actually put up a fight." Aojiro stated before walking ahead. Once she was in position Aojiro released a massive Storm Devil's Rage that engulfed the building. As expected she heard several yells and screams while people and demons ran out of the building. Once they locked eyes on the two perpetrators they roared and charged. "You think they wouldn't be so stupid." Aojiro sighed aloud before spinning her scythe, and feeling the storm etherano gather around her in spades. "Let's annihilate them Xero." she laughed malevolently as she bisected the first arrival before splitting him into quarters. "All that will be left of you is a field of blood!" Aojiro roared as her berserker lineage kicked into high gear. Murder became her singular goal; hopefully the ones that caught her interest were smart enough to leave, otherwise they would find themselves among the dead. "Oh I can do this well." Xero smiled as he dissapeared into a rift. Within the ruins of the building Xero reappared within the center of the main room, the doors now fortified by mages. "Wow you guys sure know how to build a wall huh, I recall that magic is usually frowned upon though." Xero laughed as he created multiple rifts around the room before snapping his fingers. The rifts imploded in blinding flashes that sent most of the dark guild memebers flying. "Wow you idots really aren't woth much." Xero spoke as created a few more rifts that collected the magic flying at him and spit them out another rift, into the very mages that fired them. As he landed on the ground a blade of pure water appeared in his hand and extended through one of the wall before thinnning itself to a miniscule girth. "Time to make a windmill of corpses." Xero sighed as he began to spin. The blade went right with him, cutting through everyone in the guild multiple tims until all that remained was a bloody paste. "Well you people were just pathetic." Xero sighed Meanwhile, Aojiro was finishing up on her end as well. "Looks like I overestimated the abilities of you fodder." she snarled as she ripped through each individual with frightful ease. At this point, the group had started using their magic abilities in order to cover a strategic retreat. "I don't think you're going anywhere" she warned as a wall of storm energy blocked their retreat. The mages themselves watched her walk towards them with unhurried satisfaction. "You're going to die now," Aojiro stated as she grabbed once dark mage and broke him into two halves. She yawned revealing her extended canines to the now whimpering dark mages. "You're truly a shame to all dark mages, laughably weak and pathetically cowardly, Grimoire Heart was more of a dark guild then you'll ever be." Aojiro said as she ripped out the heart of another before sinking her teeth into it. She then tossed the remains aside before taking the others and throwing them into her storm wall, which tore them to ribbons while releasing rivers of blood. A mage roared from behind her, leveling his spear at her. Spinning with ease she dropped into panatelo before delivering a kick to his temple, hearing a delightful snap and pop as the mage dropped like a stone. She then snapped his spear before seeing another wave escaping from the ruins of their building. "Hmph" was all Aojiro had in response. Xero stared at the trashed ruins on his end with delight. All that rushed through his mind was disappointment he expected the guild to put up at least somewhat of a fight yet no one had even touched him. As he created another rift he walked through it an appeared next to Aojiro once again. "So how was your murderfest?" He asked. "Mine was a hell of a disappointment. Speaking of disappointing did you kill their guild master, because I didn't see him?" Xero spoke as he pulled an energy bar from his pocket and began snacking on it. Aojiro sighed before tossing the bloodied halves of her latest murder victim away. "It was dull, they screamed like little children. Is that what dark guilds amount to these days, whiny cowards unable to save their own hide?" Aojiro asked rhetorically when Xero arrived. Her disappointment was evident as the rush subsided slightly. "No, I haven't encountered hi---" A powerful blast of magic energy hit the two guild-wreckers with surprising speed. It was enough to unbalance Aojiro slightly while causing the most minor of damage. She turned in the direction to see the guildmaster standing there, readying another blast. "I guess you want to die the like the rest of your guild. We'll be happy to comply with that request." Aojiro snarled, before dissipating into a violent system of storm energy that whizzed its way towards the guildmaster, who for his part continued to fire with reckless abandon at both the storm cloud and Xero. With one final roar, the guildmaster was attacked incessantly by storm-cloud Aojiro, who struck him down to earth. "Finish him," she stated flatly to Xero. Xero shrugged off the balst and laughed a litte. "Hey this one has a sprikle of spice on him." Xero smiled as Aojiro proceed to whoop the guildmaster's ass and send him flying towards Xero. "With pleaseure." Xero laughed as he slammed his palm into the falling man. "Hello there my little flesh puppet." Xero cooed as his voice distorted itself. Instantly strong kevlar strings shot from his palm into the man's clothes. Soon they infected every strand of his clothing and he now controlled it all. The strings then burrowed into the man's skin, wrapping themsleves around every part of his skeletal and muscular system. The now tied strings then shot from his body and anchored themselves in the gorund around him as Xero stepped away from the man to watch. Using the anchored force the strings began to pull themselves out, peeling away strands of flesh down to the bone as they went. Xero just laughed as he turned away and walked towards Aojiro leaving the man to be slowly peeled into a pile of bones and organs. Aojiro settled on the ground once more, solidifying into her human form. She smirked at the site of the guildmaster being peeled apart. She had to admit it was quite nice handiwork; Xero appeared to take making carnage a work of art seriously. "Its a beautiful sight indeed," Aojiro said before the last dark mage tried tackling her from a vantage point above. She yawned at his attempt before driving her foot into his stomach, using his momentum to snap the dark mage like a twig. Watching his blood pool on the ground Aojiro grinned before licking the blood off her fingers. "That one had a little spunk. Too bad the rest weren't like him, maybe it would have added up to something substantial." she said with a smug grin. The fields around the destroyed guild were tainted red with the blood its members. Had she any skill with a brush, Aojiro might have been moved to paint it. "That was decent I guess, its unfortunate that most of them were spineless. I guess they've never dealt with demons or hybrids like ourselves." Aojiro stated nonchalantly. "Let's head back to the guild," she said before strapping her scythe to her back. Once again, Aojiro's clothes were saturated with the blood of her enemies, warranting a wash. "Personally I don't think they ever fought anyone with a decent amount of power." Xero scoffed as he looked over the battlefield and smiled at all the blood coating the place. "It's truly a magnificent sight, the silence over a field of blood." Xero spoke as he looked over to Aojiro, noting her bloodstained clothes he looked to himself to see a few splotches himself. Xero just smiled as he used his magic to replace any stained strings with new unstained ones. "And some people say magic is useless." He spoke aloud as he opened a rift back to his room and walked though it, motioning for Aojiro to follow." As soon as he walked through the rift he flopped down on his bed. "Well that was fun wan't it." Aojiro stepped through the rift, ending up in Xero's bedroom. "I suppose it was adequate." she responded. "Let's hope the future batches are worth my time though." Aojiro stated as she exited his room to go shower. A few members raised their eyebrows at the site of their guildmaster walking down the hall in heavily bloodied clothing, but then they caught wind of her satisfaction. "Looks like she went guild hunting again. I wonder who she brought as a partner this time," one of them said, only to be silenced by glare from Aojiro. Excited to escape to the refuge known as the shower room, Aojiro turned the water on after locking the door. She stared at her clothing in a disgruntled manner. Ao made a note to see if Xero could either repair them or make new ones as she stood under the shower head, washing the blood of her victims off.